


Triple the Order of Champagne (And Spill More)

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: .suggesting eggsy had been roofied before, Attempted Rape, Content warnings:, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin, M/M, Other, Rohypnol, and this happened, because reasons, dub-con, gay reasons, i think that's all, non-con, so i found this post on tumblr, we'll see what happens as i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy knows the champagne tastes rank. He just can't figure out why it's so familiar -- until the creep mentions Rohypnol.</p><p>What with the end of the world and all, he doesn't have time to focus on the memory or breakdown, but after, when it's revealed that Harry was able to fake his death, Eggsy's barriers fall away and he flashes back to a previous experience with Rohypnol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple the Order of Champagne (And Spill More)

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by [this post](http://itsabulldoginnit.tumblr.com/post/114573329433/its-really-unsettling-that-eggsy-could-tell-there) on [Senna's blog.](itsabulldoginnit.tumblr.com) I read it and things kind of went from there. Don't hate me for the fix it, Harry/Eggsy is life. :P

"I've been wondering something," Harry murmured into Eggsy's hair, his fingers twisting in the ends. It really was getting a bit long, but Harry liked it that way. And Eggsy loved it when Harry played with his hair.

"Mm, yeah?" hummed a sleepy Eggsy. "Wot is it?" His accent had become less rough with time, but when he was tired or relaxed it crept back in. Harry found it adorable, and kissed the crown of Eggsy's head.

"I meant to ask you, after the test at the bar, but I never had time. Did you really know there was something wrong with the champagne, or was that a gimmick to get the girl?" He wondered how Eggsy would have known what champagne tasted like, then reasoned that he might have been able to nick some at some point or other.

What he wasn't expecting was for Eggsy to tense in his arms. Frowning lightly, Harry let his hand trail from his lover's hair down to his back, rubbing small circles. "I've stepped in it, haven't I? You don't have to tell me." He didn't like making Eggsy uncomfortable; avoided it at all costs, actually. Probably misplaced penance for faking his death. Or entirely appropriate penance, depending on who he talked to. Merlin still hadn't forgiven him, and Roxy always looked at him like he had murdered her poodle. At least most of the other agents had understood -- but Eggsy's approval had been the only one he was anxious for.

"Dean tried to rent me out once. I was fifteen." Harry remembered the joke those thugs had made before he thrashed them. _If you're looking for a rent boy..._ Harry was suddenly furious, but he hid it quietly, wanting Eggsy to get it off his chest. Better out than in. Still, he had to press his lips together very tightly, and squeezing Eggsy closer only made him feel a bit better. "Knew me mum wouldn't stand for it, so 'e tried to make it look like a usual date rape. I 'ad no idea ... woke up at the flat, me friends standing over me. Jamal 'ad a bloody nose, and I knew wot 'ad 'appened." His accent was thick, betraying his unease and dislike of the subject. "So I knew, at the club. Subconsciously, I think. But, it's fine, I'm fine, really."  _  
_

Harry knew better than to push. "I'm really glad you already took care of that utter filth, or I would be forced to misappropriate Kingsman resources to ruin his life."

**Author's Note:**

> So halfway through this I started feeling like utter trash at writing in this fandom, so it's just a drabble because I couldn't convince myself I was good enough to write it out in more depth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proof of Heaven, As you're Living, Pretty (wo)Men!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635523) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
